Talk:Justice League of America
Merger There are only two articles actually called Justice League of America. I think that we should merge both Justice League of America and Justice League of America into one single article located here at Justice League of America, and move all of the disambiguation information to the weirdly confused Justice League page. Thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I vaguely recall some reasoning on my part for splitting them up - I think it related to the idea that there are/were current/former members of Pre-Crisis that aren't the same as Post-Crisis. Plus, the main players on the team are all different between Earth-One and New Earth, therefore the team is too. Anybody? :Roygbiv666 01:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Main players? I think that most of the Pre-Crisis League line-ups remain canon, with the exception of a couple of retcons that have been directly explained by hypertime, making them not only explainable from an in-universe perspective, but also not actually tied to the concepts of New Earth and Earth-One. I think merging the pages would not only centralize information, but remove the problems of the current two almost parallel disambigs, Justice League and Justice League of America, as well as removing the need for all of that annoying piping every single time the team appears. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, technically, the current Superman was never a member of the Earth-One JLA. Neither is Wonder Woman or Batman, etc. Since a team is made up of its constituent members, and the members are different, the team is different. QED. Someone was also complaining about the membership list - some people were in Pre-Crisis but not Post, and vice versa. How else to keep track of them? If you think it's important, maybe run it by the forums/Brian Kurtz. I guess it could go back to one article, but what happens when we see like .. the "Earth-1" JLA made up of the "same" members - do we lump that in too? If it does change, keep in mind, someone will need to run a 'bot to update all links, to clean things up. :::I'm kind of drifting out of the database decisions (if I ever made any), since I need to decide too many things at work. :-) Taking forever to get back to you would be a manifestation of that, so, sorry. Roygbiv666 13:52, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Both need to be separate due to JLA: Year One depicting the first team as Green Lantern, Flash, Auquaman, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter and erasing Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman from continuity as founding members, although, Superman and Batman have minor roles with the team, but aren't part of it. Along with Green Arrow. Both need to be separated and instead of a "Post-Crisis" section, we should fill that spot with stories from JLA: Year One and JLA: Incarnations so there isn't any confusion with the two. ~ J. A. R. Head :I'm not sure JLA: Year One is still canon. I think Infinite Crisis reset the JLA's history so that Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman were all founding members again. This was partially alluded to in Justice League of America #0. What wasn't made clear is whether Black Canary is still considered a founding member. So, I don't think it's as easy as it appears.--WolfordMnemsis 23:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, still. Trinity realy had nothing to do with the JLA other than telling the story of when Superman and Batman first met Wonder Woman. I think, what we should do, is just put the "Year One" story anyway and add in a "Trinity" section explaining what went on with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman at the time of this. I mean, it's better than having two articles and both have info on Pre-Crisis information. Just to make it easier for people who want to know more about these characters, lets just keep the two away from each other. For now, include the Year One story until something rises up to completely erase this story. For now, I think it's really uncertain whether or not the JLA origin has been changed. ~ J. A. R. Head New Earth and Earth-One I think the "Pre-Crisis" part of the New Earth article should be moved to the Earth-One article. Then we replace it, on the New Earth article, with the story of "JLA: Year One" and the revamped stories presented in the "JLA: Incarnations" mini-series. Along with Superman's, Batman's, and Wonder Woman's involvment in the world during that time (Using the story in Trinity...). ~ J. A. R. Head Found a problem... Okay, so I found the problem. Someone edited the New Earth continuity within the Earth-One page and the Earth-One origin in the New Earth page. I switched the two just now. But, it's not finished. I forgot to include the involvments with the New Earth Teen Titans origin (Found in Teen Titans: Year One#1-6) and the "Big 3"'s involvment DURING JLA: Year One. If anyone can update that, I would greatly appreciate it! J. A. R. Head 20:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Picture I think we should switch it back. The current one makes Superman look kind of evil and it doesn't include Cyborg. --DARK 02:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree the picture needs to be changed. If you want to use David Finch's variant for Justice League #1 at least take the one with Cyborg in it. Personally I would just use a different image altogether. Everyone looks really gloomy and dark aside from Wonder Woman. -- 12:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC)